The Heat of the Night
by Punk-Out
Summary: When in doubt of just how you came to be involved in certain situations you can either, A blame the meddling little sister, or B don t ask and take what you get. RushxDavid


_**The Heat of the Night  
**_**Pairing:** RushxDavid  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, trust me, there would be no doubt of the relationship between Rush and David. Whatsoever.  
**Summary:** When in doubt of just how you came to be involved in certain situations you can either, A) blame the meddling little sister, or B) don`t ask and take what you get.  
**I**

Rush didn't know how he found himself in certain situations. For example; he didn't know exactly how he ended up traveling and temporarily living with a Marquis and his generals in his castle, looking for his sister. And he didn't know how he ended up helping half the people he did, because he honestly had no reason whatsoever to. Nor did he know how constantly ended up in David's presence, sharing something or other with each other. And now, he didn't know how he ended up with the blonde pushed against one of the pillars in the garden, tongue lapping at the inside of the man's mouth, moans from both of them filling the quiet morning air. Rush's hands moved, slipping down slender sides and pushing under the loose white sleeping shirt David was wearing, tickling dark skin.

Ah yes, he remembered how it happened now.

He couldn't get back to sleep, having woken from a dream induced by something Irina flippantly stated during their 'After Dinner Bonding Session,' as she called it. He called it her forcing him into the library and making him sit for an hour with her while they talked about things in the past, things in the present, and things in the future, recalling, recounting, reliving, and, well, fantasizing, for lack of better term. As their time drew to a close she reclined in her seat, allowing the plush to nearly swallow her, and mused, saying her thoughts out loud.

"You know, Mr. David has a very nice ass when you get a good look through all those bulky clothes." It was stated in a spur-of-the-moment kind of way, like she wasn't observing it for herself. Rush choked, half way across the room, and hurried the rest of the way. He usually didn't see David too much after the last meal of the day, but he literally bumped into the lord on his way to the bed chamber so graciously given to him the first night of his, so far, year long stay.  
**II**

"Rush! Are you all right?"

He looked up from his spot on the floor, put there from his less than graceful fall. David leaned over him, eyes wider than usual and lips pursed in a small, open-mouthed 'oh' of surprise. Rush felt a flare of warmth at the quickly re-rising thoughts, scenes, and scenario's that had been swimming through his head since the moment Irina's last comment had registered in his brain and clicked. He scrambled up, ignoring the outstretched hand offering help and shimmying around David, pausing for a second to offer a reply.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Dave. I just -ah, just need to get... to the bathroom, is all," he said stiffly, trying to forcefully quell the tension in his voice and walking away, taking as long of strides as he was capable of, leaving a wide eyed, confused man in his stead.

Later that night he woke up after four hours of tossing and turning and broken dreams of moaning, panting, heat, and glimpses of dark flesh, and decided enough was enough and left to get some fresh air.  
**III**

He leaned against a pillar, head tilted back and chest heaving from the latest dream. Images still lingered in his minds eye, of heavy-lidded blue eyes staring up at him, strong legs wrapped tightly around his waist, dark skin gleaming with sweat, and blonde hair spread lightly over the sheets. He groaned, hunching down into himself, hands moving to his hair and tightening, griping the clumps and trying to will away the pictures. He didn't hear the soft footsteps or see the approaching form.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Rush jerked at the subdued voice coming from behind him, whirling to face his unexpected company, a vivid red blush rising on his cheeks. David stood, bathed in the fading moonlight, his baggy white night shirt doing nothing to hide the shape of his upper torso, tanned skin muted through the fabric but not hidden. His eyes traced down the slender boy, following the shape of his legs, bared to the world from mid-thigh down. A pair of shorts, obviously having lived their previous life as a pair of pants that had seen many battles, were patched and re-sewn, hemmed many times over, and held on his hips by a string added after their new occupation was implemented.

All in all, it left little to Rush's (overactive) imagination.

"D-Dave! Ah, n-no, I couldn't," he stuttered, trying to think up a snap-second excuse for the reason of his restlessness. He settled with the first thing to pop into his head. "It was too hot, ya know?"

David chuckled, nodding his head and moving to lean against the pillar opposite Rush's so they could look at each other unimpeded. He reached out, gently fingering on of the seemingly eternally blooming flowers, causing it to sway on its stem. Rush watched, the lust he felt distinctly and overpoweringly gone and replaced with a sense of affection that he always felt around the other when he wasn't letting his creativity run away with him or wasn't too busy being worried about Irina or the world going to hell. When Rush returned his full attention to the blonde a smirk had replaced the serene smile, as if a thought that caused great mirth had occurred to him.

"So, did you manage to get to the bathroom on time?" he teased, brushing back the longer piece of bang on the right side of his face, casually twisting it around his fingers. Rush's receding blush came back full force, brightening pale cheeks horribly.

"Ah, y-yeah, I did. Thanks for worrying," he muttered, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. David laughed, head dropping and lifting again to face him, eyes twinkling with a merry, happy light.

"Sorry," he apologized softly, laughing quietly. "That was uncalled for, wasn't it?"

"Naw," Rush replied, rubbing and shaking his head. "You're in the right. I rushed off pretty quick back there. You're entitled."

"So Rush rushed away, did he?"

"Aw, shut it," Rush grumbled, mock punching the blonde's shoulder, a small smile spreading across his lips at the others amusement. David was usually so... serious and held up such a severe disposition that in the rare times when he let loose and forgot his concerns it was a gift to those that cared about him. He paused, inches away from the older teen, looking down slightly, into his eyes, his hand still resting on the dark shoulder, feeling the warmth of his flesh. The smile on David's face dimmed until it was a mere quirk, eyes filled with hope and heat, seeking something that Rush felt he could give and receive in return. With that in mind he leaned down, slowly and hesitantly, brushing their lips together in a chaste ghost of a kiss. When he was met with no refusal, he ducked down again, this time lingering longer and pressing harder, feeling the push of assent, spurring him on further, skimming his tongue lightly along sealed lips.

He moved closer, trapping the older boy against the pillar, feeling his hands raise to wrap around his neck and his legs spread to accommodate for Rush's proximity, their bodies aligning and fitting together everywhere. David groaned softly into Rush's mouth as the younger boy slipped his fingers beneath his shorts, thumb rubbing against sharp hip bones and sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Rush slid his free hand under and up David's shirt, skimming along hard muscle and across smooth skin, feeling scars from battle, the wounds that created them all too long and deep for one person to heal alone with additional injury.

Knowing David's nature he probably only allowed them to heal him so he could move unhindered and sent them to attend to other soldiers. It was the sort of thing he would do.

David pulled away, tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick the saliva that had gathered off his lips.

"Do you wish to remain where we are and risk being absolutely humiliated if we get caught or shall we make our way to my chambers and have a shred of privacy?" he asked lowly, bumping their noses together and staring at him with intense eyes and a sultry smirk. Rush gulped and nodded, letting himself be led to the large yet barren bed chambers the Marquis resided in.  
**IV**

The next morning Lord David Nassau, ruler of Athlum, walked into the dining room with a noticeable limp (to his Generals, at any rate) and a pleased smile on his lips, followed eventually by Rush, who alternated between smirking when he looked at the blonde and grinning like a fool the entire meal. Irina, sitting between Rush and Blocter, shifted her eyes from her brother to the Lord, having a distinct idea of what had happened the night before, and felt a small, proud smile quirk on her own lips.

After all, she was the one who, ultimately, pushed them together.  
**V  
****Short but hopefully sweet. I started writing this while I was at my brothers house (couldn't let him see due to his mildly homophobic nature, unfortunately) and had access to the game. I play it whenever I go up there and have been trying to beat it, but I couldn't manage to kill to monster in Baaluk so I stopped playing for a couple days to give myself a break. **

**Anyways, now that I've rambled on to a completely new fandom I've decided to give my input to, I hope you all enjoyed and please give me your opinion! :) And don't ask about the title, cause I won't know what to tell you.**


End file.
